


此为，拯救世界之路（笑）

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OOC, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 通往世界和平的简单途径，把最讨厌彼此的宿敌关在一起不就好了。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	此为，拯救世界之路（笑）

**Author's Note:**

> -梗非原创  
> -时政无关，历史架空，本家无关  
> -仅OOC属于我

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛。

是陌生的天花板。

翻身坐起的瞬间摸向大腿上的枪带。

他的柯尔特不在熟悉的位置。

是谁，敢绑架他。阿尔弗雷德伸手揉捏太阳穴以缓解眼前笼起的黑雾，他一向不是个健康的早起者，最近的高压局势又让敏感难安的神经长时间绷在脆弱的临界点上，而现在，阿尔弗雷德的大脑叫嚣着索取咖啡因和糖分，大量。

待到过低的血压回归正常，他才抬眼继续观察四周。

然后就撞进了一双日常被他挂在靶盘正中央的眼睛，不得不说，再精巧的印刷技术也无法复原那双天芥紫中扭曲之下沸腾的工业铁浆。

那么这一切就说的通了。

“你在做什么，苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德从幼年期就拥有一张漂亮亲善的脸蛋，他也善于利用这张面皮，但在伊万面前，所有的伪装都化为凝着冰霜的刀锋吊在眼角。

“这是我的话，美利坚。”伊万刚从昏迷中清醒，第一眼就看见这个世界上最应该去死的人又一次对他喷射莫须有罪名的毒液，连声音都压下了三度。

俩人的眼神只交错了一秒，就马上移开。

这是一个很普通的房间，就像每次会议前暂住的宾馆，但一眼就能看出这个地方没有任何出口。是的，连一扇能观察外界的窗口都没有，无法分辨现在的时间。

还有一张大得出奇的床，低俗赤红的床单上放了一支还带着露水的红玫瑰。

阿尔弗雷德抖着眉毛压下心理泛起的不适感，如果让他知道始作俑者，无论那个人是谁，都给他滚去阿拉斯加的暴风雪里修一辈子电台吧。

转了一圈无果，阿尔弗雷德只能把起床之后莫名躁动的低压向房间里的另一个人宣泄。

“这里没有任何出口。”

“我有眼睛。”对方淡淡地回复，把手中的书塞回书架。

“哦，那真是太好了。”阿尔弗雷德扫过室内的装饰，挑选可以充当武器的物品，赤手空拳面对布拉金斯基，他多疑的安全感不允许这种冒死行为。“那就不需要我来提示，你漏掉了某样东西了。”

“那为什么不是英勇的合众国大人去检查呢？”伊万皮笑肉不笑，咬重的每个音节浸透嘲讽。

阿尔弗雷德回以冷笑。

他们说的是房间的中心，有一个突兀直立的高台，上面盖着一个半圆的非透明银罩。因为太违和，双方的本性都不想第一个去接触。

“那就我来。”阿尔弗雷德摸到了一把开信刀，聊胜于无，收进军服的袖口，“如果是出去的方法，到时候请你好好思考用什么姿势求我带你走哦。”

伊万和阿尔弗雷德几乎同时到达高台，那个银罩自动翻转，露出藏于其中的一封信，内容明显是针对他俩，有俄语和英语两种不同的翻译。

「如果做了的话，就出不去了哦。」

“什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉毛。

“做了。”伊万拿起纸片，反面是纯粹的空白。“做什么？”

“哦，克格勃的情报搜查也就这样而已吗？”

“嗯，那当然不是。”伊万突然想是想起什么好笑的事情，饱含深意地望向阿尔弗雷德的下半身，“我有一些无用的小信息可以告诉你。”

“什么？”想远离伊万，但是膨胀的自尊把他牢牢钉死在原地。

“如果时间对得上的话，你现在穿着的内裤……应该是……”最后几个字化为耳语轻喷在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔。

“！！”刚刚还端得滴水不漏的脸瞬间爆红，下一秒血色又一点点褪去，仅留下艳红的耳尖。阿尔弗雷德输了这一手，用手背遮着脸向后退了好几步。

他回去就要开了那群吃税金的废物，绝对。他的住所都被苏联人渗透成这样，不敢想象，国家的安全防御到底有多薄弱。

“哼。”相对的，伊万轻笑出声，“还需要对我的克格勃有质疑吗？”

“我——唔！”阿尔弗雷德刚出口的话被掐死在半路，不对劲，这不是怒火，他急速地吸入了几口新鲜的氧气，这股让他头脑发热的不自然情绪。  
和伊万陷入了惯例的模式，忽视了从刚刚开始就不正常的体温，现在那股热意已经沿着脖子攀附上脸颊，取代了之前的恼羞成怒。

错乱间下意识看向对面的伊万，苏维埃竟然少见地泄露出不解的神情，比雪还要白的皮肤染上高温的赤红，衬着竟然比阿尔弗雷德更显狼狈。

“哈哈，你这幅样子真想拍下来，回头给你在拉斯维加斯办个脱衣女郎的头牌执照。”阿尔弗雷德不适时的幸灾乐祸让他忘记了自己也处在同一境地。

“是吗，真可惜呢，妓女在苏联是不被允许的罪行，看来你无法再就业了呢。”伊万大口喘气，试图平稳体内这股燥热，嘴上反击不减，”不过在哪你都可以当个自由的……婊子。”

阿尔弗雷德的回复是迎面一拳。

伊万侧脸闪避，被对方下收的拳风吹掉了军帽，反身回旋踢上，阿尔弗雷德不退反进，伊万可以感受到对方炽热的呼吸，灵活地两步后，贴身靠进伊万视线死角的右下侧，背着的那只手冷光一闪。

“哒。”

皮肉翻卷，温热的血从苏维埃的脸颊上汩汩流出，沿下颚曲线滑落，粘稠的液体砸在地毯上发出闷响，伴随着迟迟而来的钝痛，刚刚若不是他及时后撤，被劈开的估计就是他的脖子了。

伊万生气了。

“真遗憾。”未开刃的小刀在指尖如一道电光回旋，甩净其上附着的血色。阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴角，瞳孔微缩，透出冰蓝的底色，那绝对不是一个可以被称为英雄的微笑。

“是吗？”伊万脱下一只黑手套，抹干净脸颊上的血，恐怖的国力使裂口开始黏合，另一只手以极快地速度向阿尔弗雷德抓来，后者处于高度警惕的状态，几乎在伊万行动的前一秒就开始躲避。

可阿尔弗雷德没有把当前的身体状态计算在内。

被无视许久的热潮在激烈的身体动作下，随着愈发暴走的血液循环迅速窜遍全身，刚巧不巧抽走了右腿的力量，让他全部的动作在半途中僵了一拍。

而对势均力敌的博弈者来说，敌手的一次失误就足够致命了。

他看准机会，掐着那个美国人暴露的颈脖直接猛地发狠砸在一旁的硬木桌上，力气之大，撞得桌面上摆放的杂七杂八尽数滚落到地毯上。

被抓了一遭的阿尔弗雷德给这一下砸得眼冒金星，唯一的武器也脱手而出，而之前被他抛在脑后的低血糖此时也乘虚而入，一时半会完全失去了反抗的力气，只能眯着眼狠狠瞪向身上的人。

“你怎么敢——！”

在伊万的视角，这当然可以称得上的胜利者应有的奖励，毕竟所有没有实力的口头威胁都只配当做战败的遮羞布。他把沾满血液的手指塞进阿尔弗雷德不得不张开用来呼吸的湿热口腔里，去搅动那根诡辩足以左右世界的红舌。

“我怎么不敢，嗯？”

暂时落败的那个自然不甘，用牙齿去咬那带着铁腥味的手指，伊万一挑眉，手下用力，缺氧的窒息感让阿尔弗雷德挺起腰挣扎，像只搁浅了的鱼。

无法吞咽的涎液从颤抖的嘴角溢出，混杂伊万的血，带来粘腻恶心的触感，过于深入的指尖在咽喉处摩擦，刺激他无法控制的呕吐反射，阿尔弗雷德下意识想扭头避开，伊万却掐得更紧，被血污和高热染红的笑容越深，颇有下死手的意思。

“告诉我啊，合·众·国。”

意识体自然不会因为身体的死亡而轻易逝去，但阿尔弗雷德并不想这么窝囊地死于苏维埃的身下，他疯狂地踢动双腿想把伊万踹出去，结果反而给了对方欺身挤入膝盖之间的机会，这下阿尔弗雷德更加动弹不得。

与此同时，他清楚地感觉到全身的热血向下汇聚到一个不应该用在这里的部位，但这都不是最致命的，伊万的腰部现在卡在他的两腿间，阿尔弗雷德用他的核弹头发誓这个北国毛子也他妈的勃起了，那么热一团就直抵在身下，而在这之前，他还像个不知人事的处女一样在上面来回磨蹭。

等下……做了就……出不出去！？

现在，再迟钝他也知道自己和伊万被下了什么药了。

缺氧的脑细胞已经工作到极限，伊万冷眼欣赏阿尔弗雷德挣扎的力气一次比一次弱，最终整个人软若无骨地仰面倒在桌面上，双腿无力地下垂，舌尖也乖巧地缠在指尖，被顺从地从口腔里拉扯出来，在歪斜的镜片之下，那双明亮的蓝眼睛也涣散开，朦脓地雾成一团。

就到这里了吗，伊万克制住自己继续下去的冲动，从摸清楚药效的瞬间，他就理解了纸条上的话语。如果因为这种事和阿尔弗雷德强行绑定一辈子，那么他一定会选择杀了阿尔弗雷德，再自杀而亡。手慢慢松开，易敏的肌肤上留下了紫红色的可怖掐痕，就像一环标志主权的项圈。

背后传来咯嗒一声，伊万警觉地回头，那个高台竟然又有了新的变化，随着齿轮的转动声，升上来一个艳粉色的按钮，和某些非法成人旅店的标牌一样闪着霓虹的光泽。

什么东西。还没等他走近，天生敏锐的危险直觉疯狂预警，伊万只来得及往左边侧身，几乎瞬间，被硬物敲击的剧痛从后背炸裂开，仿佛脊髓都被尖刀刺穿，踉跄着向前两步，马上忍着碎骨的痛楚转身。

那个本该昏厥的美国人，半佝背部，逆光的金丝眼镜遮住了眼底燃烧的冷火，手里从桌面上暴力折断的半截烛台正向下滴着血，他扬起下巴，不惊不喜地丢下一句话。

“你可真是好运。”

如果没有那一秒的闪躲，这时就是伊万的脑袋爆开花了，失血的低温压制了翻涌的情欲，身后被撕裂的伤口浸湿了衣服，染红了米白的围巾。

肾上腺素疯狂分泌，麻痹了伤口的疼痛。伊万的理智前所未有的清晰，是的，两次创伤确实让他的怒火到了极点，但从历史中沉淀的磨难下，预知般的经验论让他在此刻选择了另一条路。

他侧过头望向那个高台，而一直紧盯着伊万动作的阿尔弗雷德也随之转移视线，不知何时，那上面悬挂下一副字条。

「点击这个按钮，对方的屁股就会进入完全准备好的状态哦。」

粪作，完美的粪作。如果这个场景是一部影视，那么此时营造的肃杀氛围感可以说降到最低谷。两人都因这莫名其妙的提示呆滞了两秒。

“WHAT THE FUCK！”阿尔弗雷德终于没忍住，“最好别让我抓住你是谁！”

“这不是很有趣吗？”

伊万愉快地微笑，如果无视糊了满脸的血污和足以致死的伤口，就像一位亲切暖人的邻家小哥，在每个清爽的早晨向你问好，脸颊上浮起羞怯的红晕。

“可以看到你向我求饶的样子。”和这句话一起降临的是骤然零点的寒流。

“哈？”同样也被欲火灼烧的阿尔弗雷德不可置信地看着伊万，他完全免疫对方的气场。“你没看见那张纸条吗？做了可能就出不去了。再者退一万步，我宁可用手都不想上你。”

以阿尔弗雷德的过去，送到他床上的无论男女都是自己准备好求他肏的，甚至连事后都不曾处理过，他根本没有把自己处于下位的设想。

“欸？真羡慕你这种不知道从何而来的自信呢。”伊万伸手捋顺滑下肩膀的围巾，“傲慢的坏孩子就需要更多的教训。看来亲爱的罗斯福总统生前没能教好你关于什么是谦卑，我不介意帮他一下哦。”

“那要看你的本事了。”阿尔弗雷德猫腰冲向伊万，决定了，他俩今天总有人要死一次。

强行从窒息中挣脱的后果就是难以平复的呼吸，毕竟不是机器，进的气还没出的气多，阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关，现在就是比他和伊万谁能撑到最后了，一击之间，他瞄准了对方的心脏。

而出乎意料的是伊万并没有正面迎上阿尔弗雷德的进攻，背部撕裂的创口已经逐渐愈合，墨绿军服覆盖了半身黑红的血迹，他借着沙发的阻碍，拉开了两人的距离，阿尔弗雷德看着不远处的高台，瞬间理解了伊万的意图。

“你疯了？难道真的相信一张来历不明的纸条？”他嘶嘶抽气，但直觉告诉他，不可以让伊万得逞。

“嗯，不试试怎么知道呢。”伊万铂金色的软发因过快的动作而飘动，他的手指已经快要靠近那枚按钮。

那瞬间脑海清空，阿尔弗雷德眼前只剩下阻止他这一指令，右臂绷紧用力，充当武器的烛台径直脱手而去，目标就是伊万伸出的臂膀，而他本人一个灵巧的滑铲顺着力的轨迹到达了和伊万一样的距离。

我赢了。

手指已经触摸到高台冰冷的铁壁，只要再向上——

“真遗憾。”苏维埃一贯软糯的伪音从右边传来，夹杂呼啸而过的风声。

阿尔弗雷德本能地回头，在他眼里，即将发生的事情被一帧一帧慢镜头播放，没有沾染血污的发丝飘起，被赤色透得无光的暗紫眼眸，还有他心理性厌恶的无辜微笑，以及，迎面挥来的银白色金属物。

这不公平！他的水管怎么没有被没收！

下一秒，阿尔弗雷德就不需要考虑这么多了。

从额骨爆炸开来的撞击痛苦即刻粉碎他所有仅存的反抗，身体翻涌的热意被冰冷的痛在分秒中蒸发，温热的血从下巴滑入衣领，弄脏了鹰旗的徽章。阿尔弗雷德只觉得躯体不再属于自己，那绵延不断的痛楚在体内嗡嗡地激荡回旋，麻痹了每一根触觉神经。眼前的世界也随之远去，融化为一团粘稠的混沌。

膝盖失去了支撑的力量，颤抖着下滑，在半途中被人扯住了额发拎起，阿尔弗雷德眯起被血糊住的双眼，挣扎着给了对方一拳，尽管他已经意识不清，但天生的怪气还是不容小嘘，伊万不得不松手。

完全脱力的身躯瘫软着侧卧在地毯上，理智在汇报完头骨碎裂后便宕机，甜腥味从舌根下一股股窜起，严重的脑震荡让鼻血也止不住地留。

棋局瞬间翻盘。

身为美利坚合众国的阿尔弗雷德很少这么狼狈了，伊万这一击让他半只脚在死亡边缘徘徊。从不同地方流出的血在身下的地毯上晕染开一小滩墨黑，黏在脸颊上的发丝早就看不出原本的麦金色，德克萨斯也裂开了一边的镜片，余下的玻璃碎屑扎进阿尔弗雷德几近半盲的虹膜，可现在他也无暇顾及。

求生的本能让他蜷缩着想远离这间房间里唯一的高危存在，尽管现实中的他寸步难移。

伊万换了口气，活动肌肉僵直的右臂，用水管的拐角勾起阿尔弗雷德下垂的脑袋，逼迫他上半身仅倚靠那一个受力点直立。对方此时是最为脆弱的半死修复期，不会因死亡而完全进入休克，又因为身体机能受到极大损坏而完全不能自主，被伊万这样吊起来，活像一只捏住后颈的猫。

某种意义上，这是一种另类的钓鱼，他其实并不相信那个按钮，但只要苏维埃表现出对未知假设的肯定，那美利坚就绝对不会放过任何一个抢先的机会，看吧，这不是钓上来了。

该表扬他的宿敌对他这种绝对的负面信任吗？

“合众国先生？”伊万宛若最亲密的情人那样抚摸上阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，拇指按压着脑后破碎的头骨，不比皮肉，骨的修复即使对他们来说都是极慢的，指尖反馈回黏腻的触感。单手抬起下巴，黑红的液体挂着粘丝滴落，血液，口水，眼泪，灰尘，阿尔弗雷德这张脸此时可以说是一塌糊涂，伊万从半只镜片的反射中看见自己差不多狼狈的脸。

敲定胜者后，沸腾的肾上腺素褪去，从伤口处泛滥起刺骨的痛，以及被两人强烈的胜负心压制的欲望，在经过了这一场生死交锋的催发，酝酿出了来势凶猛的反噬，伊万的理智被烧得动摇，他的目光莫名转向那枚按钮，又看着手里半死不活的败者。

刚好的试验品，为什么不用呢？

阿尔弗雷德的意识暂时不能对外界做出及时的反应，他只知道自己被伊万卡着脖子拖行，痛到极致后便是一种病态的麻木，仿佛灵魂脱离身躯飘起冷眼旁观他现在的惨状。当然已经罢工的视觉拒绝告诉他对方下一步计划。但如果伊万再不放开他，在接下来的24小时之内，就必须面对他死状凄惨的尸体了。

显然，伊万也计算好了这点。在彻底咽气前，阿尔弗雷德被水管强行抛起，不轻的重量把这张木床砸得一摇，背靠着床头垫，像根摆过夜的凉薯条，吸饱了水分，又软又焉。还没等他自讽地笑出来，喉咙里淤积已久的血被这一下激得上泛，尽数吐在了原本崭新的军裤上。

“还能听见吗？琼斯先生。”下陷的床垫告诉他有人在靠近。

“咳…咳咳…”阿尔弗雷德觉得自己说不了话只能咳血的场面一定滑稽十足，勉强抬眼望向声音传来的方向，入眼只有模糊拼接的色块。

伊万耐心地等待对方挣扎清醒，需要小心，可不能一下逼死了，毕竟死亡对他们这种人来说，只是短暂的中场休息。脸颊上的裂口已经闭合，但后背那个明显还需要更多的时间，晕开的暗色像是被拔去了翅膀，痛楚和兴奋杂糅，和阿尔弗雷德的每一次交锋都是在刀尖上起舞。

把玩着手中赤色的按钮盒，伊万没找到任何可疑的机关，无论是外在和内里都很普通。嘛，反正等下试一下就知道，是真还是假了。

“因为我也对这个按钮的作用很感兴趣，所以麻烦琼斯先生测试一下效果了。”

阿尔弗雷德被对方这一副坦然的要求震住了。用你自己的屁股试啊！破损的大脑却无法组织起正常的语言，他从床上死命撑起，伸手抓向那坨很近的红色。

「吧嗒。」安静的空间里，塑料按下的声音如此的清晰。

骗人……

阿尔弗雷德瞪大了双眼，身体像是被抽走了骨头般瘫软，把脸埋进柔软的被褥，在原地缩成一团。

“嗯？没有效果吗？”伊万困惑地看着动也不动的阿尔弗雷德，又吧嗒吧嗒地按了几下，无果，就随手扔掉了那个按钮，扯着金发把快要窒息的阿尔弗雷德从床单上拽起来。

唔…看来不是没有效果，是用过头了。

被强迫露出的这张脸因冲击性爆炸的情欲而弥漫开前所未有的脆弱，连溢出的生理性泪水都好像都是那双磨砂玻璃质感的蓝眼睛融化而来，纤长的金色眼睫下垂，配合紧蹙的眉头，潮红的脸颊，让阿尔弗雷德呈现出完全无力的被支配感。

得到满足的征服欲怂恿伊万收紧了手指，逼得对方逸出了一丝闷哼，本能地想往反方向逃，凌乱的刘海散落，其下的伤口已然闭合，阿尔弗雷德恢复正常也是早晚的事。

于是，作为苏维埃人性化那一面的伊万·布拉金斯基做出了决定。

他动作精准又迅速，拽下军装上深红的吊穗捆上对方的手腕，卡了个复杂的结，好让被捆者无法使力挣脱，把水管插进床头，定死住那个结，美国人就只能保持一个双臂上举的姿势。然后他拉下了阿尔弗雷德的军裤。

“哦。”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德被藏在裤子之后的狼狈，嘲弄地笑了出来，“你这就爽到射了？”

阿尔弗雷德是一个极其矛盾的混合体。

他的国家一心信奉上帝，但他本人又不愿意承认那些怪力乱神的存在。这就导致了他难以接受自己刚刚遭遇的一切，怎么可能一个按钮就能……阿尔弗雷德当然知道自己内裤里湿哒哒的原因并不完全是他来了一次。

“闭嘴…混蛋…”语言功能已经回归，他试着活动舌头。“你还真想上我？”

“嗯。”伊万掐着阿尔弗雷德的膝窝拉近，手指陷入大腿弹性十足的肌肉里，眉眼间塞满委屈地靠近。“我憋得很难受啊。”

看看，这就是布拉金斯基，他可以在上一秒对你下死手，下一秒他又是人畜无害的小白熊了。

“但是我拒绝。”积攒的全部力气都用来抬脚踹向那张虚伪的笑脸，他的军靴底藏了刀片。

“又不需要你的同意。”矮身躲过，顺势把这支单脚扛上肩膀，撕拉一声布料碎裂，高难的体位拉扯软骨让阿尔弗雷德半个身子都麻了，他从牙缝里挤出一串模糊的咒骂。

“哇哦，这可真是……”伊万看着被迫暴露的地方。结束不应期的阴茎挺立，释放过了一次的白浊还黏附其上，视线向下，原本应该紧紧闭合的入口因为奇怪的按钮而煽动，从内里止不住地流出汩汩透明液体，让身下赤色的床单更红，“很方便呢。”

感受到伊万的视线，过于紧张的阿尔弗雷德难以克制地收缩下身，反而挤出更多的液体，宛如女人才会分泌的淫液，或者说除了略浅的颜色，他的后穴看起来完全和千人斩的荡妇没有什么区别。

“注意点，琼斯先生。你漏的太多，床单都湿透了。”伊万把带着手套的手指塞进去，责备式地拉着驯化彻底的拓约肌，轻易地插入三根手指。“而且和你本人一样贪婪。”

“……你疯了伊万！”阿尔弗雷德小幅度地扭动，想把在体内摸索的手指挤出去，可那支高悬的单腿持续不断地给予他麻痹的痛楚，从过于有效的按钮可以看出，那个纸条可不是单纯的玩笑。“我还不想和你关一辈子！”

“你提醒了我。”伊万把手指塞得更深，粗糙的皮料磨红了娇嫩的穴肉。斯拉夫人轮廓深邃的面孔挡住了室内唯一的光源，点点星芒从他弯曲的睫毛间坠落，他勾起浅色的唇角。“如果为了世界的和平，你被永远关在这似乎里是最有效的方法，「自称英雄」。”

这该死的毛子的该死的充满了他该死的精神病逻辑的伪圣母结论，想草就直说。阿尔弗雷德不屑地冷哼，又被逐渐升起的快感扭曲了本意，出口就变成一截软绵的鼻音。好难受，已经泄过一次的身体根本抵挡不住快感的诱惑，那里已经违背他的本意，对着那三根手指疯狂献殷勤。

明明一半的视力已经恢复，可是意识却愈发陷入浆糊般的混沌中，被束缚的手腕血液不通变得麻痹，那半条腿早就失去了控制，软趴趴地搭在伊万的肩膀上，甚至连军靴都没脱，裤子撕裂的布料根本包不住肉感的大腿，不知不觉中，黄金年代里沉淀下的纸醉金迷攀附上耳畔，诱惑他放弃挣扎。

伊万拔出手指，而阿尔弗雷德甚至没有反应过来，往着手指撤离的方向挺腰，被他单手压下，把等待多时的欲望抵在入口，马上受到了热烈欢迎，食髓知味的软肉吮吸着顶端，阿尔弗雷德此时被烫得一惊，从享乐的泥潭中清醒。

“等等！我不要！”他扭着腰就想逃，被伊万单手掐着耻骨拽回来。

“来，琼斯先生，和你亲爱的第一次说再见。”压制宿敌的感觉比想象中还有令他兴奋，足以高过肉体的欲望。

“我日你的布拉金斯基！”床头的水管被他拽得来回晃动，手下的肌肉绷紧，那半只清明的眼睛里摇曳着噬人的怒火。

好可怕，好可怕，是真的生气了呢。伊万蚕食着阿尔弗雷德隐藏于怒火之下甜美的恐惧。他俯下身，后者僵直的韧带发出尖利的抗议，堵死了所有挣扎。和阿尔弗雷德相反，当伊万笑起来的时候，就是他最恐怖的时候。他伸出舌尖，舔舐过对方额角上半凝的血块，撕扯起未愈合的伤口，激起一连串的鸡皮疙瘩，最后停在耳畔。

“啊很遗憾……是我日你呢。”

最后的宣告伴随的是毫不留情地挺入。

阿尔弗雷德的感受糟透了。他被一分为二，一方面被药物和灵异事件浸透的肉体急不可耐地把那根男人的性器纳入体内，软化过头的壁肉蠕动着缠上，首次使用的地方表现出与之不符的高度熟练，竟然没有让他感到一丝疼痛。而另一方面，他的精神可以清楚地感受到伊万一点点，以极慢的速度进入他，伞状的顶端碾开他所有的抵抗，上位者在恶意地拉长这个过程，他全部的意识都不受控制地集中在那一点，于生理，于心理，有违天理的性爱让他由衷地觉得不适。

太深了，伊万是想用他的老二把他捅穿吗？

为了分散注意力，阿尔弗雷德飞速地侧过头，反咬向近在咫尺的下巴，被提前察觉的伊万狠狠地咬了一口耳垂以示警告。

“坏狗狗。”吮吸着发热的软肉，舔走渗出的血珠，伊万扯下另一半吊穗卡进舌根，在脑后系好。“不可以咬人哦。”

同时身下用力，余下的半截径直撞进了最深处，逐渐升温的情欲逼出了几滴汗液，在军装闪亮的金纽扣上溅得粉碎。阿尔弗雷德此时只能发出凌乱的哽咽，身体自我的修复可不管本人当下想直接晕过去的心情，他清楚地感受到快感在新生的触感神经中一层层质变。

埋到最深处的伊万小小地喘了口气，温暖的地方真好啊，他放纵自己压抑到现在的欲火，任由着胜利的膨胀感，征服的兴奋感，复仇的爽快感尽数发泄在那处高热又柔软的伊甸，好温暖。顺着滚烫的耳垂细细地啃咬上耳廓，汗湿的金丝仿佛能嗅到阳光的味道，伊万闭上眼睛，成为苏维埃的一部分就好了嘛。

被卡死唇角的阿尔弗雷德挤不出一句抗议，或者说，在理性与欲望的战斗中，他已经输得溃不成军，耳廓被咬住的亲昵感让他想吐，已经很久没有人可以接近阿尔弗雷德到这个程度了。伊万炙热的呼吸离他这么近，和每一次大开大合的挺入节奏重合，喘息的震动通过耳骨摩擦进大脑，迷糊间有了意识也在被强奸的错觉。

手指在冒出一层细汗的大腿上滑过，触感紧实的肌肉让他不想放开，一路向下，抬起被强行分泌的润滑糊得湿透的臀部，让自己得以进得更深，软腻的臀肉在掌下晃动，溢满指缝，无师自通般在插入后情热地收缩，完美地取悦到了伊万。

真奇怪，没有痛感只有快感的做爱，让他俩如同情投意合的恋人。

这个莫名浮起的念头让伊万抬起身，看向融化为一摊呜呜吸气的阿尔弗雷德。上半身规整的军装和下半身的双腿大开杂糅成了一股强烈的色情感，可怜兮兮的阴茎在冰冷的空气中无人问津，随着伊万每次插入的摇晃而漏出点点前液，之前泄了一次，没有更大的刺激，难以再次释放。

“琼斯，想要我帮你吗？”那只沾满粘液的手摸上，和温柔的低语相反，隔着手套粗暴地撸动，逼得阿尔弗雷德无助地在床单上摩擦。来自两方的快感蒸干了他仅存的理智，咬着口中的绳结，现在真的需要感谢这个口封，否则他不能保证自己会不会张口向伊万索取更多。

在第二次被迫迎来高潮的时候，阿尔弗雷德绝望地闭上眼睛，发出无声的尖叫，整个人向后蜷缩，飞溅的白浊弄脏了两人的制服，伊万也顺势咬住那暴露出来的喉结，他留下了血印的齿痕以表达自己的占用，也把微凉的精液留在了阿尔弗雷德因高潮而痉挛的甬道里。

他们都无法回头了，无论是什么。

把不应期的阴茎从已经转变为成熟艳红的后穴中拔出，带出一缕淫靡的银丝，由于进得过深，射入的精液连一滴都没能漏出来，初次人事的穴口都变成了伊万的形状，被日得估计一时半会合不上。阿尔弗雷德平常伶牙俐齿颠倒黑白的唇舌被吊穗磨得通红，溢出的涎液把略薄的唇裹得晶莹，那双眼睛倒还有一丝往日的锐利。伊万拆下水管，释放被吊得通红的双手。

几乎瞬间，伊万就被暴起的阿尔弗雷德压在身下，他无反抗地纵容气急败坏的美国佬赤裸着下半身跨坐在自己的腹部，丰腴的大腿夹着他的腰。虽然现在阿尔弗雷德已经不在意自己穿的是个什么样，单脚踩住伊万的手肘，卡住对方另一只手，巧妙地封住伊万所有的动作，大咧咧地展现情色的视角，他的军帽已经滑落，眼镜也歪斜到鼻尖，脸上事后的红晕还不曾褪去。

而伊万只是没有波动地回望过去，事到如今，药物已经只是纵情的借口，冰冷的肃杀和旖旎的氛围杂糅成专属于两人的催情剂。

阿尔弗雷德在权衡。

“还做嘛？”伊万直截了当地放弃了对视游戏，这又不是政治，的确全世界都在围观两个疯魔了的超级大国比谁的鸡巴更长，哦，当然，从客观条件上看，他的确要更胜一筹。这里除了他和他以外别无他人，没有无孔不入的监视，再做作的恐吓也不过是纸上谈兵。

伊万一向是理想的现实主义者，截然相对，阿尔弗雷德是现实的理想主义者。

他俩太过了解彼此。

“那就看你表现了。”拿到主动权后的阿尔弗雷德垂目，单手丢下早就报废的眼镜，失去遮挡的他，外表年龄瞬间下滑了几岁，此前身体深处的精液在重力的作用下，混杂着润滑，从肛门处流出，感应到异样的不适，伸手去摸到一手的粘腻，阿尔弗雷德嫌弃地皱眉。“内射，你可真不算个绅士。”

“哦？你什么时候学会了这一套虚伪。”伊万嘲弄地微笑，“这在苏联可不起作用。”

意外地，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，带着莫名地意味看了伊万一眼，伊万讨厌这个眼神，仿佛在怀恋什么过去，可他和阿尔弗雷德不应该有足以铭记的过去。只一秒，美国人便收回了视线，卸去了一身防备的尖刺，含糊的语气竟有些服软，或者是不合时宜的委屈。

“我不喜欢你是苏联，伊万。”

啊，过去。他现在不擅长哄小孩子，特别是过于任性又想要糖果的孩子。

“我从来都没有改变，阿尔弗，但……”

还没等伊万说完，顷刻变脸的阿尔弗雷德迅速弯腰掐住伊万脖子，同时堵上了进攻性极强的吻。

并不是足以窒息的力度，更像是一种情绪的发泄，对方灵活的舌头顺着齿间的缝隙滑进来，挑衅地缠绕。但围巾之下是他的禁区，伊万被激出本能的攻击性，挣脱手腕的束缚，一把扯过阿尔弗雷德回吻过去，两人在偌大的床上滚作一团，撕扯彼此的制服，血线从交错的唇角流下。

自由的双手摸到跨在身侧的大腿，凝汗的紧实肌肉如鱼尾般滑腻，伊万此时反守为攻，占据了对方的领地，舔过敏感的上腭黏膜，激起阿尔弗雷德不满的颤抖。手下趁机分开膝盖，借着下身流出的一塌糊涂，重新炙热的分身挤开绵软的穴口，再次插入。

阿尔弗雷德也只是象征性地抗议了两下，咬住斯拉夫人厚实的下唇，他说不好伊万的血是什么味道，其他人总是讽刺那是个被冻在极圈的雪人，血管里流淌的是飘着冷雪的冰河，他却像要被吞下去的铁浆烫伤口腔，灼穿胃袋。

任性的小孩吐掉了好不容易得到的糖果。阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着伊万，半抬起腰，单手够向后方，指尖顺半含在后穴的阴茎划上，一点点地把伊万的分身扶正，配合腰部缓慢地坐下，乘骑的体位让身体深处被开拓到一个无法想象的深度。

紧紧贴合腹股沟的臀部被阴毛蹭得发痒，阿尔弗雷德也没想到一时的兴起能让他俩走这么远，裸露的腹部被顶起了一个明显的凸起，把他原本隐约的腹肌顶得更加变形，可能要被草穿的恐惧让阿尔弗雷德马上放弃继续深坐，但免费欣赏色情表演的伊万玩味地抬起腿，撞歪勉强支持的膝盖，可怜的阿尔弗雷德一个打滑就被钉在膨胀的阴茎上动弹不得。

“——Fuck！”不可预测的快感让脱口而出的咒骂扭曲变味，眼前浮起一层水雾，隔着朦胧，他意识到那个人现在就躺在自己的身下，铂金的发丝摸起来比幼猫还软，他又不切实际地想起过去，想起他的万尼亚，一直以来不冷不热的隔阂在蜂拥的欲望前什么都不是，也止步于最原始的性。

阿尔弗雷德抬起了腰。

他不应该沉迷于此。依照记忆中的姿势，不得章法地上下挪动屁股，大腿交合间的湿漉助长了下滑的速度，每一次都自暴自弃地坐到最深处，伊万那根竟然没有被这样粗放的动作压软真是奇迹，反而越发坚硬，撞在肠壁的顶点，大力的搅动反馈在凸起收缩的小腹。

“唔……”好胀，阿尔弗雷德捂住嘴巴，抑制不住地干呕，口腔里还遗留着之前的甜腥，内脏都因着暴烈的性爱而抗议。他漏下断断续续的呻吟，自虐般地加快起伏。没有刻意地去找他的最佳点，只是整根插入，再拔至只有龟头卡在穴口。

乘骑果然是最消耗体力的姿势，全靠阿尔弗雷德一人支持到现在已经算优秀。两人之间只剩下彼此的喘息和肉体拍打的水声，偶尔阿尔弗雷德哼哼唧唧地自言自语，也不知道在说些什么，但伊万从头到尾都没有帮他一下。意识内积累的黑浪唤醒了第三次高潮，他保持长腿踩着伊万的姿势，单手撸动，在独角戏中坠落于快感的泥潭，眯着眼释放出越发透明的白浊，少数溅在伊万熏红的脸颊上，缓慢滴落。

被爆炸的二次快感敲晕理智的美国人又忘记了界限，他低笑着伸出虚软的手指，抹掉伊万脸上的精液：“嗯，还是红色的血更配你，白色，不适合。”转又收回手指，歪着脑袋舔干净。

“但我还是想要白色的你。”

“什么颜色都是我。”伊万受够了在床上像个疯子一样自说自话又磨磨唧唧的美国佬，以及他俩之间那层绝对不可以戳破的坚壁。“我没有忘记。现在你的眼睛在看向哪里？”

被当做免费按摩棒的伊万翻身反压住想要抽离逃走的阿尔弗雷德，尚未释放的分身狠狠地擦过高潮之后异常敏感的穴肉，快速地抽插把精液打浆成乳白色的泡沫，一团团地挤出艳色红肿的洞口。

撑到此时的阿尔弗雷德没有多余的力气抗议，在如狂岚的攻势下痛苦地哽咽，蜜色的大腿上布满了青紫的指痕，无意识地缠绕在男人的腰部。如下身的动作相反，伊万插入阿尔弗雷德摊开的掌心，一点一点地收紧，十指相缠。

“嗯…上帝……”在难以承受的过电快感和无序的收缩中，阿尔弗雷德失去自我地啜泣，什么都射不出来的阴茎疲软地半硬。

“不，琼斯，没有上帝。”伊万可以说是温柔地亲啄过眼角，吻去情动的泪珠，否认了阿尔弗雷德希冀的神明。

“这里没有上帝。”

接下来，属于他俩的时间还有多久呢。

—end—

后记

听说消失了整整一周的合众国意识体，回到白宫的第一件事就是开除了中情局的所有员工。


End file.
